


Dreams and Dawn

by Zipties_and_Tripods



Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: Dreams, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-18 02:19:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5894299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zipties_and_Tripods/pseuds/Zipties_and_Tripods
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With dawn comes light.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams and Dawn

            He stretches his arm as far as he can, but the small orange bottle of pills remains out of reach. He _needs_ them. He can feel himself choking, his chest tightening as the inky blackness squeezes his lungs. His leg is on fire and is spreading to the rest of his body. Pain consumes his senses, tunneling his vision to just

that

bottle.

 

            Tim’s eyes snap open and his fingers grasp at the sheets _oh god he can’t breathe why can’t he breathe?_

            “Tim!”

            He’s hauled forward by the front of his shirt and something is forced between his lips. On his next gasp, practiced fingers press down on the canister, releasing the medicine contained within.

            Seconds later, he breathes a little easier, and the cords around his lungs loosen and fall away. Tim sits hunched over on the bed and breathes as deeply as he can. The hand on his back leaves for a moment and the light flicks on, before the soothing warmth returns and continues to rub circles into his chilled skin.

            Tim glances over to look at the man next to him. Jay looks calm, but the tightness around his eyes and the way he clutches the rescue inhaler in his other hand betrays the worry he feels. “Are you ok?” he asks quickly.

            Tim nods, still focusing on evening out his breathing.

            “Was it the same as the other ones?”

            He nods again. The dreams had started a month ago, and as far as Jay knew it was the same one over and over again. A figure, unnaturally tall and faceless, looms over him and he can’t move or fight against it. But Tim hadn’t wanted to worry his partner more than he already was, and had decided not to tell him of the changes that had come in the past weeks. He no longer had the same dream every night, now it was a new hell almost every time he tried to sleep.

            Being hunted by someone he thought was a friend, the darkness so complete, he couldn’t see his hand in front of his face. He desperately tries to hide the coughing that threatens to give him away.

            Waking up in a car covered in blood and his leg screaming in pain.

            Although the worst had been what sent him into a panic. He’d take an attack everyday if that meant he never had to see what he’d had again. At first, it had been gibberish in the form of flashing images. A lone streetlamp, a prone body, a strange tunnel. Then Tim was suddenly dropped onto a floor covered in hundreds of papers. _Your fault, your fault, your fault!_ They screamed at him in black. But what came next made him sick to think about. He saw Jay, his Jay, slumped against a wall. Blood stained his clothes and dripped onto the floor. That had been the first one that had triggered his asthma, and since then it’d been a parade of restless nights.

             He leans into Jay, tucking his head into the others neck. Jay’s breath ghosts over his hair and he feels both of his arms wrap around him.

            “I wish I could do something,” Jay murmurs.

            “This is good,” Tim replies, “This is all I need.” He wasn’t lying. Having Jay here, warm and alive, was what he needed to assure himself that the dreams were just that, dreams. He could push away the vividness, the recognition, and pain and remind himself that reality was where Jay was next to him. Where no faceless men stalked him, no empty bottles mocked him, and none of his friends wanted to kill him.

            Tim snuggles a little closer to Jay, unwilling to go back to sleep. Jay just hugs him tighter, and together they watch the sky fade to dawn.

            Yes, this was all he needed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
